Renesmee Wants
by Strawberri Leigh
Summary: Series of Renesmee based one shots that start from the day she was born onward. Each chapter is titled for what she wants and she won't always be pleasant when she doesn't get her way. Explore the life of Renesmee in Renesmee Wants.
1. Her Mommy

Loud... It was really loud and uncomfortable... Renesmee was scared because she was hurting the lady with the pretty voice without meaning to... She couldn't breathe.

Familiar voices-five of them- were yelling over each other. The lady Renesmee was hurting wanted Renesmee out of her and was telling- no screaming- at the others to "Get it out!"

A voice that belonged to the person who could understand Renesmee was saying something about morphine when Renesmee felt something stab the lady. She screamed loudly, and Renesmee wanted her to stop. She didn't want to hurt the lady, but she needed to get out.

A tearing noise occured and Renesmee- not yet knowing her name- was lifted by a pair of cold hands into a bright place.

"Renesmee," the man said- the man that could hear her and understand her.

The man turned Renesmee uto face a woman who Renesmee guessed to be the pretty voiced lady. As Renesmme laid on the lady's chest, she bit down and was then yanked away from her.

Why? She wanted the lady back. No, I want the lady!

Another woman with pretty eyes and hair and a soft voice entered the room and took her from the man. She walked into a room and sat down with Renesmee in her arms while cooing at her. Renesmme pushed her hands against the woman while replaying what the lady looked like i. her head. The woman holding her gasped.

"You'll see her again soon," she whispered to Renesmee.

Renesmee looked over the woman's shoulder.


	2. Her Imprint

Renesmee looked over the cooing lady's shoulder to

a man's eyes.

What she felt cannot be described in exact terms;

the words love, protection, and friendship were the

very basic foundations.

The man fell to his knees, mouth agape and eyes

wide. Renesmee laughed again causing the woman

holding her to turn around.

"Jacob Black, what the hell are you doing?" She

hissed.

Jacob shook his head slowly.

"Renesmee..." He whispered like a prayer.

The lady gasped in realization.

"Oh my god! You sick mutt, she's a baby!" She

screamed standing up and backing away with her

niece to her chest.

Jacob stood suddenly desperate.

"Rosalie, I _swear _it's not like that at all! I only want to

protect her!"

Renesmee pressed her hand against Rosalie trying to

turn around to see Jacob again. She wanted Jacob

to hold her.

Rosalie's face softened when she realized that

Renesmee wanted Jacob as well. Against her better

judgment, Rosalie stepped forward and held the

squirming baby out to her imprint.

**A/N: Don't forget to review (: And yes i realize **

**these are short:/**


	3. Blood

**A/N: I want to say thank you to Anne Shirley Cullen, RobstenLover93, and crazydamphir for their reviews (: **

**A/N2: All of these oneshots are not going to lead into each other, just thought I'd point that out.**

Renesmee was currently being held by Alice who was seated on one of the couches with Jasper by her side. Jacob had left for something Renesmee didn't know, something about packs. She was showing Alice Jacob and wondering when he'd be back. Alice just rolled her eyes, but told her soon.

Renesmee had a feeling that she needed something, but she didn't know what it was called...

"Oh, you're hungry darlin'," Jasper said.

Rosalie, who was sitting on the other couch with Emmett, volunteered to go get some food for her. When she returned, she held a plate with soft foods such as apple sauce and other mashed things. Alice took a spoonful of the fruit sauce and went to feed it to her niece, but Renesmee turned her head away, wrinkling her nose.

Jasper chuckled. "It seems her appetite is still more like ours than it is a human's."

Alice tried again, but to no avail. Renesmee pushed the spoon away with it spilling the sauce all over Alice's top.

The pixie like girl huffed. "Fine then, don't eat."

She handed the baby over to Jasper who looked beside himself with what to do with Renesmee as Alice rushed up the stairs to change her shirt.

Emmett was suddenly beside him taking Renesmee out of Jasper's arms.

"I can already tell you're gonna be a little trouble maker, aren't ya?" He laughed, tickling her and making her giggle that giggle that only a baby can.

Rosalie walked up to the both of them with a cup of blood in her hands while loving how amazing Emmett was with kids. The smell of the liquid made Renesmee's mouth water, and she reached out her hands eagerly earning chuckles from the three vampires in the room.

Emmett helped her to hold the cup as she drank, and drink she did! She had downed the whole little cup in no time.

Alice returned down the stairs as Emmett set the cup on the coffee table.

"Hey, Alice, you wanna burp her?" He asked trying not to laugh or crack a smile.

Poise as ever, Alide replied, "Not today."


End file.
